I'll Cry His Name But Never Yours
by Broken shell of a princess
Summary: Okay I suck at this part so all in all what would have happened if Gray realized his feelings for Erza after Jellal is out of the picture. This whole thing turns into a hot one night stand and decisons. It has a sex scene so if you arent into itno reading


Hello! (*NOTE this is my random blah blah moment so feel free to skip this part, I promise I won't know!)

I'm a new fan-fiction-person-author-thing and I couldn't help but write about my favourite paring in Fairy Tail ...*Insert dramatic music here* GRAY AND ERZA! 3 Kya! So kawaii! Yeah I'm a major Grayza fan; it makes my little shrivelled heart beat. (No I'm not old -_-) But I thought I'd give writing a try, we need to spread the Grayza love!

Well I could go on and on about these two and how it is obvious they are PERFECT for each other and point out the random moments that show there is something going on but I won't. So this is my first story on here so please go easy on me, I beg of you not to tear my little heart to shreds! So enjoy and please review and sorry for the typos if there are any. Lemme know ;D

_**I'll cry his name...but never yours.**_

The doors were pushed open and the huge crash made the people go silent in the guild. Later some would swear there was an aura of dark surrounding the queen of Fairy Tail and others would claim to have seen a halo. None of those stories would be true, but can you really rely on the people who destroy entire villages for simple tasks? Where was I? Oh yes the angry flame haired goddess. Riiight.

Her scarlet hair cascaded around her waist as she strode to the almost empty bar. Her lush body moved with purpose as she sneered. Sadly the sneer did nothing to mar her perfect features but instead it brought attention to her plump red lips and perfect teeth. One word to describe her? One word would never do such art justice. Her long legs ate the distance between her and her target. All eyes were on the angry woman all eyes besides hers which were locked on his back and his which were locked on his drink.

Those amber eyes spit fire as Titania finally stopped behind the ice mage. He didn't react at all, all he did was raise his whiskey and take a long sip. His throat worked to swallow and some of the surrounding girl (and boy) members sighed at how great that man looked. His messy spiky dark blue hair stuck up and his black eyes here hidden behind his long and thick eyelashes. His face was gorgeous and his body was angel material. Lucky for the fans his shirt had come off in the short time it took Erza to march to his back, the fairy tail tattoo stood out on his chest.

Almost cat like he lazily spun around on his stool and looked up at the towering woman, the woman whose face he knew so well. She was pissed, obviously. Her eyes almost spat flame out and her breath was uneven as she took him all in. Gray smirked and lifted his icy glass to his mouth again. Her hand shot out and smacked it away. The glass shattered on the ground and the liquid that had splashed out spilled down the ice Mages chest.

"Erza..." He said warningly and stood, He now stood taller than her, his black eyes frosty as he stared down at her angry face. She had just come back from a trip to hell and even though he knew she had needed him, she'd snuck away in the middle of the night leaving him behind with her broken promise. So yes Gray was pissed and Erza was pissed for a whole different reason.

Let me tell you what happened then, you seem confused darlings :) Okay, Jellal had been captured by the council and it had broken Erza heart. She had cried for hours on end alone and all that time she wouldn't let Gray anywhere near her so he felt like a caged beast listening to her tears and sobs. Then she finally opens up to her best friend and tells him everything, they are all happy and chatty again until one night a letter arrives at Lucy's when the team is hanging out. It says Jellal is to be executed for his actions and that his last wish was to talk to Erza. She is heartbroken and Gray is there, that night while she is crying he makes her promise she won't lock him out again and she has to bring him with her, she agrees and they fall asleep. The next morning Gray wakes up to find her gone and a letter saying, "don't follow me I need to do this on my own. Sorry" So for the past four days Gray has spent all his time at the bar drinking away the pain and bitterness then she finally shows up. But in her defence she needed some alone time with Jellal. She didn't want to seem weak in front of anyone and those last days shed spent away from the guild has been filled with so much pain and heart break as she finally watched the only man she's ever loved die in front of her, she felt his life leave as he was injected. The amount of tears she'd shed had been too much and she'd cried so much she would be shocked if she had any tears left. So both had reasons for feelings but Erza's feeling of anger was that she had to take it out on someone and Natsu just wouldn't do.

Gray lifted a hand and curled it into a fist beside her head, she never moved. He slowly smirked and asked in emotionless voice, "Tell me did you watch him die?"

It was so quiet you could hear a mouse fart. Then she punched him in the face a look of utter shock and pain etched into her own. Grays head snapped to the side and his lip split but he showed no emotion.

"Did he cry out your name as he was dying? Did he whisper he would always love you? Did he-"

She struck him again and he went down. The guild members were shocked and scared. They didn't know why they were witnessing such an intimate moment and they didn't know how to react. One thing was for sure though no one was going to move lest they attract the attention of the angry mage with flaming hair. Even Gray seemed as frightening as he rose to his feet.

Gray wiped at the blood on his lip but still spoke, "Did you watch the light fade away? Do you still have feelings for that son of a-"

*Smack* He was down again but he got up once more. Erza's amber eyes were filled with tears and so much agony it was almost painful to look at them. Her lips were trembling as she listened to Gray speak; he was only making her re-live what happened again and again. The moment her heart was ripped away. He spat on the ground and stared at her.

"Tell me this then Erza? Did he fuck you before he died? Did you get him laid? Give him some fairy action on his-"

*Smack* She hit him again but this time she followed him to the ground. Her fist rained down again and again on Grays face as she screamed out. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

No one moved, no one even breathed as this happened. Titania had finally snapped but no one could do anything, as she repeatedly hit the ice mage again and again.

He didn't move as she pinned him down. Didn't cry out as he was beaten bloody, he had no more life left to speak.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? WHY? IT'S MY FAULT! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

She hit him until the first tear fell. It rolled hot down her face and landed on Gray's cheek. Soon more followed and she stopped and dropped her hands in surrender. It seemed she still had more tears to shed, and as more fell Gray lifted a hand. He wrapped it around her neck and brought her face to his chest.

"Shhh, shh. Oh Erza please stop this. All this acting is hurting you so much. Its okay to cry, please don't hide from me again. Don't let anger get to you, it won't help. It never helped me. Shh, I love you."

"Why? Why did he have to die? He promised we would have freedom together, he said we would be together!" She cried out sobbing harder into his bloody chest. She hugged Gray tighter to her and there was a flash of light of her armour disappeared to be replaced with a simple shirt. They sat there as Gray tried to take in all her pain over Jellal's death. He sat as Erza's armour finally fell from her heart and she truly let him in.

Silently Master Makarov led all the members of Fairy tail out and closed the door on the hugging people. They never moved as Erza continued to cry.

"Erza...my flaming haired goddess. I wish I could take it all from you, I wish I could make you stop hurting. It's not your fault, it never was. But the last moment you spent with him were paradise I can promise you. Baby you have freedom now, has free and so are you if you choose to be. Your free from all the pain now, let me take it. I want you to laugh again."

Erza raised her head and looked at him in the eyes. She sobbed again then pressed her lips to his. It was still then she was kissing Gray with so much passion he was stunned for a moment then she pulled away kissing his neck.

"Make me forget. Make me forget his name, Gray. I want you to erase him from my head."

Gray stopped for a second as she licked at his neck frantically then he pulled back shaking his head. "No, no! I can't do this to you Erza. Your hurting and aren't thinking right. I won't take advantage of you like this. No way."

"Please! Gray I love you, make me not remember him. I want you to fuck me, make me feel good. I want to feel good."

"No!" He said scrambling backwards away from the crying woman. He was shocked by the fact she wanted that but the most shocking thing was he wanted to. His heart was beating so fast and his face was warm and he felt like he needed to. That wasn't right, Erza was his best friend. He'd never even looked at her as a woman since they were kids. Sure he felt the strong urge to take care of her and to make sure she was never hurt and she was always on his mind but he-

"My god..." Gray whispered to himself as Erza crawled closer. He was in love with her, in love with queen of Fairy Tail.

Erza stared at the shocked Gray with lust filled eyes, she wanted him. For the past four days she'd spent with Jellal she had experienced so many confusing feelings and had come to the conclusion she needed a man. What better person could she get to make her forget then Gray? Her best friend who had always been there for her, always caring, always pulling her away from the edge. It had to be him, she'd thought it through, and Gray was perfect. So now all she had to do to forget Jellal was to get so wrapped up in Gray that nothing would matter besides his arms.

"Please, Gray. Do this for me, please I haven't asked you for much but I need this now. I need you."

Grays eyes widened and Erza had a small moment of attraction as she stared at his body like she would a potential lover. Sure she had never noticed how sexily his hair fell or how dark and alluring his eyes were. Or the fact his body was pure perfection. He was a man, a man she wanted and what Erza Scarlet wanted she got.

"Erza I would do anything for you, anything but have sex with you. I can't it's not right! Your still a virgin and you told me it was going to be with someone you romantically loved. Not me, you love me like a brother, like family."

He was trapped; all the time they'd been talking he was backing away. Now he hit a pillar, the pillar Erza had stabbed from a potion Juvia had used. He looked up to see a dark look in Erza's eyes as she looked at his body. The look was in one word, hot. He could almost feel her eyes stopping on certain body parts and he was so turned on.

Her eyes made him want to look away so she dropped his gaze only to see her breasts. Wow, she had a body for sin and a face for praising. Her entire body screamed do me when she walked down a street. Erza had the best body hands down in Fairy Tail. What if it were wrapped around you? What if you got to open her up like a present? What if-STOP.

She had him cornered, as he was pressed up against a wall. His eyes were wildly looking everywhere but her own, then he looked at her body and his face got even more red. He found her attractive she thought but she want sure, she had to know if he would do this for her. Now it wasn't just about Jellal, it was about easing the ache she had as well.

"Anything Gray? What is this act to you anyway? My virginity doesn't matter! I thought guys liked when a woman is a-" Her face flamed and Gray felt shocked again. There she was demanding sex but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She lifted her head and continued on want to get it out, "I thought men like virgins! Or is it...oh no. You- Your not sexually attracted are you? I'm not pretty, I can't even find someone who wants to have sex with me because I'm to manly and I dress like-"

"No!" Gray said fiercely grabbing her chin and making her look at him. "Your sexy, Erza. A man would have to be blind deaf and dumb to not want you! You are the most gorgeous woman in Fairy Tail!"

Her eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around her neck drawing him close. He was so sweet.

"Gray...Gray please."

It was then that he broke. The strongest most beautiful woman in fairy tail was begging him to take her. Begging him to make her forget. The woman he now knew he loved was crying and asking him if she looked attractive and if he would take her most precious gift. Erza Scarlet had broken Gray Fullbuster.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hotly licking inside her mouth. She moaned and he kissed her deeper letting his hand slide under her shirt. He touched her back and slid his hands slowly up to her bra as he battled her tongue with his. She squirmed as he undid her bra and let his mouth trail down her neck. Her hands were grasping at his bare back and leaving nail marks but he didn't care. She was so hot as she moved jerkily as he kissed her pulse and let his hands wander to her breasts. Timidly he cupped one and was rewarded by her arching and moaning. Wow she was so sensitive.

"Do you like that? Do you want more?" He growled lightly pinching a nipple. She shuddered and cried out.

"Yes yes! Harder!" She said clawing at his back as he whipped her shirt and bra off her. He looked at her for a few moments memorizing her, and then he lowered his head.

Erza was in heaven. She was burning to the touch and Gray's cold hands were gliding all over her body. All she could do was trash as he licked one of her nipples with his cold tongue. That was one thing about Gray, his body was cooler and his mouth was cool. So when he touched her heated flesh she was burning even hotter. He pulled away and she almost cried.

"What do you want me to do next, princess? Do you want more, "He licked a nipple and she moaned."Or do you want..." Slowly he slid a hand under her skirt and touched her there. The place where she was burning the most and it throbbed, As soon as he touched it she screamed. He laughed and continued for a little while as she cried screamed and jerked around. Then he stopped pulling away from her.

"Well what do you want?" Gray said licking his fingers that he used. She shuddered watching him but didn't know how to say what she wanted.

"I-I...more please." She said blushing. He cocked his head to the side,

"More of what?"

"T-Touch me, Gray."

He closed his eyes as she whispered his name like that. Her face was pink and she was breathing heavily. He loved it, he loved torturing her. She had to say it. He wanted to hear her scream again, .wanted to hear her scream his name.

"Touch you? Here?" He asked lightly touching her face, she leaned into his caress but shook her head no. He touched her arms and she shook her head again, "Here?" He asked stroking her thigh.

"No! Gods stop it, Gray!" She growled finally acting like the normal take charge woman and grasping the back of his head. She rubbed against him trying to ease the ache but she only got hotter and hotter.

"Ahh! Ahh! More! More! Faster! Faster!" She cried out riding him harder. Gray couldn't do anything besides hold her waist and try not to explode as the little ball of fire tried to find release. He was groaning as she dug in harder.

"Ahh! Nn..! I think- I think I'm gonna-!"

"LUUUUCY!" Natsu screamed outside the guild tugging on his team mate's shirt. She whirled around furious.

"Natsu, shut up! I want to know what's happening! I can't pay my rent if one of our team mates die and we can't do a mission! So help me see into the guild! Boost me up." Lucy said smacking the dragon slayer. He grumbled but picked her up and tired to get her to the closest window. He agreed with the little blond thing, they couldn't be Team Natsu anymore if Gray was killed or Erza. Then they'd be Team Suck. So he put her feet on his shoulders and tried not to look up., being squished by Lucy's boobs that one time taught him to avoid those body parts.

"Higher! I can't see yet...damn where is Happy?"

"Happy is with the rest of the Guild getting drunk at the public pub! Master Makarov said not to disturb Erza and Droopy eyes!"

"Gahh! This is so annoying...Natsu. Want to do me a big favour?"

"No! The master said-"

"Who are you going to fight with if they both end up killing each other? You won't have Gray to attack or Erza to challenge. So shut up and throw me in the air so I can see!"

Natsu sighed but did as she asked. There was a moment when Lucy was completely air bound and she was able to see in the window. What she saw scared her for life in a good and bad way. ...

Gray was naked with a bucking Erza on his...you know. And she was making the same face she got when she had that really good Strawberry Cake. Both were sweaty and both were obviously having sex. Lucy's mouth fell open and then she was caught by Natsu when she fell back down, he looked eagerly at her.

"Well? Are they alive?"

"Uh...Uhh...Umm..*Nosebleed*. Yeah. "Lucy mumbled as her face grew scarlet. Natsu looked so happy.

"Yes! Now I still have both my rivals! What were they doing?"

"Uh...hugging. They looked so...close."

Natsu stared at Lucy intently then held out his arms. "Okay, then! Let's do what they're doing! Exactly what they are doing!"

"WHAAA-?" Lucy said having another nosebleed and falling on the ground. Do what they were doing? With Natsu? The images...oh god the images!

"GRAYYYYY!" Erza screamed from inside as she shattered into a million pieces. Gray bucked a few more times than yelled out her name as he released. She fell on his chest, both were panting. It was quiet as she snuggled under his chin.

"Erza..." Gray said holding her to him. She mumbled an mm sound. "Uh about what happened. It's not going to happen again is it?"

She cracked open an eye and gave him a scorching look. "Oh no Fullbuster, I want my fill. So as soon as I can walk again we do this again. But this time I'll do what you did to me..."

Gray was stunned, he figured she'd only want it once; after all she was just using him for Jellal. Then he stopped...he was used for another man. She didn't even care; all he was to her was a dick. That hurt him a lot. He felt his body stiffen up and he woodenly pushed the protesting mage of his chest. He turned his back on her and looked down. There was a faint burning feeling in his eyes he refused to believe were tears because he, Gray Fullbuster never cried unless someone died. That's who he was, tears showed weakness. Weaknesses and distractions weren't allowed. He stood up and grabbed his pants.

"Gray?" Erza said confused and a little hurt as he pulled on his pants forcefully. His movements looked jerky, almost as if he were angry. But why would he be? How could he be? After what they just did...she thought.

"I'm leaving." He said coldly turning to look at her with frosty eyes. The air in the room dropped a few degrees and Erza felt so stupid sitting there naked. No longer was his gaze hungry or warm as he looked at her, he seemed so distant. She felt cheap, worthless...and ashamed? How could this be? Gray would never make her feel this easy! He had always been there, no matter what. Even when she made him angry or hurt him, he was always there.

"But I thought-" She was saying when he interrupted laughing harshly.

"You thought what? Thought we were going to stay and snuggle? That we were gonna do it again and you would imagine it was your darling Jellal doing you? That it was his fingers and mouth? His cock? Well it wasn't! IT WAS ME, YOUR BUDDY GRAY! IT WAS MY NAME YOU SCREAMED!" Gray yelled angrily as he stared at her. He couldn't believe her, how dare she use him and give him those puppy eyes? How dare she pretend she was the hurt one? Did she know what she was doing to him, what pain she was causing? No, of course not she was Erza. No one ever fucked around with Titania. Not if they wanted to live anyway, but funny enough Gray didn't care anymore. What was death to him? How could he spend the rest of his life playing fuck buddy to the queen when every touch he gave her she was picturing another man? A dead man. How was he supposed to love her while she loved another? All he would ever be was Gray, the best friend. Gray the life saver. Never Gray the love of her life. She would never truly be his.

He watched as her eyes filled with tears and she looked around and covered her nakedness with her plain shirt, Guess she was too worked up to realize she could requip into something. Good. She deserved to feel pain! She deserved to suffer through hell, she needed to. She looked so hurt and embarrassed he felt something like guilt at what he had said. But that was the thing he set out to do, cause her pain.

"How could you say that...how could you do this?" She asked quietly. Her voice and bottom lip trembled. She looked away and a tear fell from her right eye. "I asked you as a friend, Gray. I asked you to make me forget the pain; I never thought you would enjoy making me feel so cheap, so used. Is that all I was to you? A good lay?"

Erza turned back to face him, she was so hurt; she didn't know what would make him say such things. That wasn't Gray. It couldn't be. He clenched his jaw and breathed though his nose.

"Say what? What I feel? You feel cheap? Hold up. I was the one you mounted to make you forget about your dead boyfriend, I was the one who was used! How dare you try to pin the blame on me! You said you wanted me to fuck you, I did and now we're done. You never begged for a relationship, or for me to stick around you asked for a fuck. That what you received and now I'm done my end of the agreement. So you can think it was all me but don't lie to yourself. I was just a willing participant."

He turned and walked out the guild door and Erza hugged the shirt to her naked chest. What was the point in chasing him anymore? The normal Erza would charge after him and stab him for his insolence, she would publicly kill him for even daring say that to her. But she wasn't the normal Erza, she was the different one. She was the Erza who had gotten past the violent stage and went through the hardest pain in her life to mature...well she thought losing Jellal would be the worst pain but it wasn't. Watching Gray look at her with those distant eyes and leave from her life was the most painful. She'd lost everything in one night. Everything. Her tears made burning twin trails down her face as she stared at the closed doors. How could she live in a world where she had nothing? How could she live in a world without the one thing that had held her world together? Gray.

~END~

Hello darlings XD I'm well . . . you know who I am. So I know the ending is the sucking yes? Well sorry I just thought that I wrote enough for now. Yes I may think of adding more but I am only one person and it's up to yall. What did you think? Should I write more? Leave Scarlet alone? Review or something! Well that's all I could think to write at the end. I'm new at this so bear with me!

~Broken shell of a princess~


End file.
